Gutter assemblies are used for channeling precipitation collected on a roof top and then transferring that precipitation to some proximal location. The purposes of these assemblies are to keep precipitation from running off the roof of a structure where this may cause damage and flooding of the underlying ground structure.
Gutter assemblies include a gutter channel that runs generally horizontally along an edge of a roof. Water collects into the gutter channel and then flows towards a downspout that transports the water from the roof to a nearby ground surface.
Gutter assemblies are susceptible to collecting leaves and other debris. This is particularly problematic in the Fall season where trees shed their leaves. Many times, the leaves collect on the rooftop and then precipitation sweeps the leaves into the gutter assembly. Other debris such as pine needles and the like may also collect on the rooftop. Once the precipitation sweeps the leaves and debris into the gutter assembly, the leaves must be removed before the gutter assembly is blocked and precipitation cannot flow through the gutter assembly. Cleaning of the horizontal channels is accomplished by removing the material from the channels by hand, or by pressurization including a water gun or a blower. Since the horizontal channels are typically exposed on a top surface, cleaning of these channels is relatively easy, however, the vertically extending downspouts are not exposed in a manner where they are easily cleaned and, in some instances, must be removed from the gutter assembly for cleaning and then re-installed.
There is a need for a device or method to address these disadvantages.